


100 superfast words somewhere on the road in the 80ies

by loveinadoorway



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble (lyrics not counted)<br/>LJ comment_fic prompt by nevcolleil: Any, any, "Why would you dedicate that song to me?" "Why not? And why are you hitting me?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 superfast words somewhere on the road in the 80ies

_Do you know what I mean?_  
Do you remember?  
Well I remember  
Oh no, oh no  
(Mötley Crüe, Too Fast For Love) 

_  
_

"Why would you dedicate that song to me?"

"Why not? And why are you hitting me?!"

“Because you’re a dickhead, Sixx!”

With that and two drumsticks hitting Nikki in head and chest, Tommy stormed off.

Well, so the dumb fucker really did not remember.  
His fat loss.  
Nikki pulled himself up.  
Nothing he didn’t know how to remedy.

His last conscious thought that night was how much he’d give for Tommy remembering Nikki’s callused hands on his lean torso and the hard, hot kisses that they officially never shared.

But Tommy was too fast, too fast for love, wasn’t he?


End file.
